


紫色风信子

by For_joyrene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_joyrene/pseuds/For_joyrene
Summary: 从素昧平生到生儿育女，她们走过了九年的时光。九年的命运，原来是爱。





	1. Chapter 1

紫色风信子(一)

(Joyrene/90)

(abo/ooc)

(不上升真人）

 

(一)  
朴秀荣拼命开车往酒店赶的时候，大概是她十七年人生里最慌乱焦急的瞬间了，以至于让一向遵纪守法的她忽略了自己还没成年还没拿到驾驶证的事实。

她冲到酒店，才想起来自己还不知道房间号，忍着愤怒打给了之前的好友，询问到结果后飞速奔了过去。

刚进走廊就看到了门口的两个人，其中一个谄媚地朝自己递过房卡，还笑着说道，“小朴总您来啦，刚才夏琳姐说了您要过来，我们怕走了之后里面的omega出事，就等到了现在，那我们走啦？”朴秀荣努力忍住想要揍她的冲动，点了点头，刚想开门又想起来什么似的，转头问她:“你们还没进去过吧？”“没没没，夏琳姐说了起码要等18号才能进去，我们一直守在门口来着。”刚才开口的人听到她的问句，飞快地回答。

这才稍微定下心来的alpha缓了口气，伸出房卡打开了房间。推开门还没来得及进去，漫天熟悉的omega信息素就像海潮一样向自己涌了过来，几乎是瞬间，朴秀荣就有了反应。

她焦急地冲进去，一眼看到了躺在床上的裴珠泫。明显经过发情折磨的omega此刻正昏迷着，往日精致的妆容早已不在，发丝杂乱的交织在前额和枕头上，面色潮红，身体隐在了被子里。

不知所措的alpha极度担心这样的欧尼，却在浓郁而又向往已久的omega信息素里控制不住自己身体的变化，感受到了身下的腺体开始苏醒。

裴珠泫是被熟悉的信息素唤醒的。极度敏感的身体在闻到渴望的alpha信息素以后，就自动清醒，下身又开始分泌漫无止境的汁液。

睁开眼的裴珠泫看到了身旁站着的朴秀荣，发干的嗓子让她有些不适，还是开口问道，“朴秀荣，这是怎么回事？”却没想到正常的问话从自己嘴里出来，竟变成了可耻的呻吟，她的脸瞬间羞红。

“欧尼，对不起。不是我干的。”听到她声音的朴秀荣发觉自己的欲望更加难以抑制了，她转身走到茶几那儿给裴珠泫拿了瓶水。

喝过水后的裴珠泫舒服了很多，就越发的感受到身下的滑腻。第一次在没有抑制剂的情况下经历发情期，不知道持续多久的折磨已经让她的身体敏感到了极致。她的眼神渐渐迷离，在年轻alpha信息素包裹下的身体柔软得不像话，裴珠泫感觉自己的下身空虚到必须得拿什么来填满，omega骨子里渴望被抽插被操弄被征服的原始欲望占据了她的思想。

而同样被omega信息素笼罩的朴秀荣甚至比裴珠泫还要失去理智，刚刚分化几个月还不到一年的alpha第一次完全沉浸在欲望里，她满身的血液都沸腾起来，身下的腺体昂扬着，脑子里只有一个想法，上她，上了这个躺在自己面前正在发情的omega。

 

朴秀荣扯开被子，胡乱地脱去裴珠泫的衣服，把她压到身下，吻了上去。

感受到alpha动作的omega愈发的空虚起来，她伸出双腿，像蛇般交缠了上去，却发觉身上的人竟然还穿着衣服。omega不满地拍拍alpha的后背，示意她脱掉衣服。alpha憨憨地笑着，扯掉了自己身上碍事的东西。

朴秀荣触到她湿成一片的腿间，几乎再也忍不了，却还是开口询问，“裴珠泫欧尼，我可以吗？”已经被情热折磨到快要发疯的omage想哭，她不想被还没成年的朴秀荣占有，却完全控制不住现在身体的敏感想要。

一个发情的omega能拒绝得了alpha吗？答案显然是否定的。她虽然没有说出回答，却更加热情地送上了双腿。

迫不及待的alpha沉身将性器插了进去，舒服地只想要狠狠地操弄这个柔软顺从的omega。

“啊～疼疼疼～不要～不要呜呜呜～”

然而从没被人进入过的紧致猛然间被填满，裴珠泫却痛得叫出了声。

“乖～一会儿就好～”

alpha一边进入，一边轻声安慰着快要哭出来的omega。

“啊～啊啊～”

听到她的媚叫，朴秀荣内心的欲望越发被唤醒，她沿着柔软的肉壁一点点地深入，同时用嘴含住裴珠泫胸前的耸立，伸出舌头慢慢地舔吸那颗硬起来的茱萸，一只手也抚上了另一边的丰满开始揉弄。

“啊～秀荣啊～啊”

身体被alpha完全操控的omega终于舒服地叫出了声。

紧致的肉穴在锲而不舍的alpha的努力下彻底被贯通，急躁的alpha提起腰身，用力地抽插了起来。

“不要了～啊啊啊～难受”

被alpha粗壮的性器狠狠的尽根插入，裴珠泫感觉撑得难受，她哭喊着退缩。

听到她话的朴秀荣，坏笑着退了出来，身为alpha的她，十分清楚这样做的后果。

果然，主动离开的alpha还没觉得有什么，身下肉壁猛然空虚起来的omega就开始难受。已经享受过被进入感觉的肉穴前所未有的不满，饥渴的身体让裴珠泫紧紧地缠上了朴秀荣的腰。

“想要～呜呜呜～想～”

没有什么比omega求欢更让人身心愉悦了，真正了解omega内心的alpha将身下的omega摆弄成跪趴的姿势，从后边深深地操了进去。

羞耻的姿势让omega更加情动，与之而来的操弄更是让omega舒服地流出了眼泪。

“够了～呜呜～够了”

带着哭腔的声音让alpha也舒服了起来。

在一次又一次强烈的撞击下omega的身体彻底被征服，被顶到宫口的性器终于进入了omega柔软的生殖腔，高潮来临的omega涌出来大量的淫水，全部都浇灌在了alpha的性器上。

受不了刺激的alpha闷哼一声，滚烫的精液直接射到了omega的身体深处。性器根部迅速成结，覆盖住生殖腔，两人的精华彼此融合在了一起。

 

朴秀荣沉浸在omega熟悉的信息素里，抱着身下小声抽泣虚脱了的裴珠泫。在看到她光滑又闪着晶莹汗珠的粉红色后颈时，突然就想标记了她。这种不期而至的想法迅速占据了她全部的心思，朴秀荣低下头，往裴珠泫的后颈移去。

“不要！不要永久标记我！朴秀荣！你敢！”高潮过后正缓冲的裴珠泫感受到她的气息，omega与生俱来的敏感让裴珠泫突然感觉到了害怕，她尖叫着开口。

晚了，像是被蛊惑般的朴秀荣已经听不到她的话，甚至忘了之前两人对标记这一行为的探讨，不顾一切地咬了下去。

仿佛感受到强烈的alpha信息素在身体里游荡，裴珠泫觉得，天塌了。

 

任由清醒过来的朴秀荣如何安慰道歉，裴珠泫始终一言不发。甚至当刚刚还温存过的alpha再次凑过来试图亲热时，裴珠泫看着她的眼睛，狠狠地扇了她一耳光。

等到两人的结消退，裴珠泫穿好自己已经凌乱不堪的衣服，站起身来，刚刚经历完最刻骨的交合，瘦小的她有些站不稳，却依旧努力挺直身子。她理了理衣服，最后看了朴秀荣一眼，有些一瘸一拐地走了出去。

朴秀荣看到她临走前通红的双眼，诀别的眼神，她突然觉得，自己要永远失去裴珠泫了。这个给自己洗了三年衣服的人，这个自己还没追到的人，这个有原则到固执的人，真的有可能脱离那些该死的发情期信息素，永远的离开自己。

她担心一个人离开的裴珠泫，来不及想其他，赶紧给唯一认识的欧尼亲故打去了电话，让她无论如何联系欧尼并且赶过来陪着她一起回家。

 

首尔九月份的天已经不像夏天那么热了，大晚上只穿着单薄t恤的朴秀荣一个人失魂落魄地走在街上，却也感觉不到夜里的寒气。她真的不知道刚才为什么会那么做，如果可以的话，她恨不得穿回那会儿把自己揍晕。

现在的她才回想起来几个月前两人有一次的聊天。裴珠泫说强迫被标记是她这辈子最接受不了的事，不是爱人之间的仪式，反而是一种毫无底线的占有，她不理解明明都有了法律的保护为什么那些alpha还是会随随意意地决定别人的一生。当时朴秀荣还反驳她说，alpha才不会随意标记别人呢。裴珠泫却只是笑笑，说道，你还小。

可如今，在欧尼眼里还是孩子的自己却做出了最让人厌恶的事。欧尼的一生都要被自己所决定，自己会是欧尼最恨的人吧。

一向冷静又淡漠的朴秀荣乱了心神，她感受到了什么是绝望。

 

过了半个月左右，朴秀荣收到了裴珠泫的短信。很简洁，【三年的合约我会继续遵守。除此之外禁止联系。】

朴秀荣看着这条短信，突然眼泪就下来了，到最后她越哭越大声，像是要把心肺都哭出来一样。

家里的佣人听到她的哭声，吓了一跳，使劲敲她的门，问她怎么了，而她毫无反应，依旧哭得濒临崩溃。到最后佣人们砸开门，看到从小坚强疏离的朴秀荣第一次哭得这么撕心裂肺，她们面面相觑，沉默了一会儿又退了出去。

朴秀荣痛哭中看到裴珠泫发的合约两个字，开始回想过往的所有，她绝望的问自己，事情怎么就发展到了这一步？


	2. 紫色风信子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从素昧平生到生儿育女，她们走过了九年的时光。
> 
> 九年的命运，原来是爱。

紫色风信子(二)

 

(Joyrene/90)

(abo/ooc)

(不上升真人）

 

(二)

09年的时候，朴秀荣14岁。

 

朴秀荣生来富贵，却一直没什么朋友，母亲早亡，父亲忙于事业，她从小孤身一人，只有佣人管家保镖陪着，没人教她什么是温暖的陪伴，她的性情一直很冷漠。

小时候同班同学去找她玩，她其实是想和她们做朋友的，可那些人总觉得她高傲，久而久之她也就习惯了一个人。直到上了初一，她的外籍表姐孙胜完从加拿大回到韩国上高中，朴秀荣这才算有了个朋友。

这年暑假，她去找表姐玩，遇到了表姐的同岁亲故姜涩琪。这个alpha姐姐善良又可爱，朴秀荣很快和她熟悉了起来。

之后有次在一起玩的时候，她突然闻到了涩琪姐姐身上一种若有若无的奇怪香味，这股香味和衣服上的柔顺剂味道相似，虽然同样芬芳但却更显独特，不是朴秀荣闻过的任何一种柔顺剂香味。

“涩琪欧尼，你身上有股奇特的香味啊？”她想忽略，最后却鬼使神差地问出了口。

“香味？是我的辣炒年糕信息素味道吗？”姜涩琪有些奇怪。

“啊，不是的，不是食物的味道，是一种好像柔顺剂一样的香味。”朴秀荣笑了笑，心想原来涩琪欧尼的信息素是辣炒年糕味道，真是一个可爱的吃货alpha欧尼。

“嗷～柔顺剂呐，那是欧尼的信息素味道。我有个欧尼来着，还有个东森。欧尼信息素很像柔顺剂味道所以开洗衣店照料我们，因为欧尼是omega，我平时都不用欧尼手洗衣服的，今天正好穿了一件欧尼手洗的衣服。诶不对，等等，秀荣你今年还没分化吧？？你怎么闻到欧尼信息素味道的？？？”姜涩琪本来还在耐心解释，突然意识到了朴秀荣还未分化的事实，她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“啊我才14岁没分化。我也不知道。。我就是闻到这种香味了才想着问一下欧尼你的，竟然是你的欧尼的信息素味道。”朴秀荣也很奇怪，未分化按理说不可能闻到信息素啊，或许是自己闻错了？

“哈哈哈，闻到就闻到嘛，世界之大无奇不有。我更关注的是，涩琪欧尼，你的信息素味道竟然是辣炒年糕？你也太丢alpha的脸了吧？你难道要靠辣味去侵略攻占omega嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”孙胜完笑得前仰后合，瞬间将话题转到了姜涩琪的信息素味道上。

两人打闹了起来，朴秀荣无奈看着你追我赶的二人，心里却还是在想着闻到姜涩琪欧尼信息素味道的事情。

朴秀荣本以为这只是个小插曲，万万没想到过后的很久她都一直在想着这个味道，最后她实在忍不住想了个办法。

她先是去找胜完欧尼了解了一下涩琪欧尼家里的情况，才知道了她家的坎坷。

三姐妹裴珠泫姜涩琪金艺琳，其中大姐二姐是亲姐妹一个跟alpha姓一个跟omega姓，而三妹则是她们父母收养来的孩子。

她们本来家境优渥，却在今年年初惨遭不测。父母生意破产，家财散尽，艰难之际他们却又自杀车祸而去。只留三姐妹，一个之前刚分化为omega高中毕业，一个刚上高一也是才分化为alpha，一个11岁正上四年级。

在没有了生活来源的境遇下，大姐裴珠泫主动站了出来。虽然有心，可惜一个omega高中毕业生，并不好找工作，要不就是接触的人多过于危险，要不就是难以达到招聘条件。

深思熟虑过后，喜欢柔顺剂香味的裴珠泫决定开一家洗衣店，不仅可以尽可能少地接触人，还可以掩盖自己的omega信息素味道。

凑齐姐妹身上从小积攒的零花钱，租了间店面和小公寓，又去买了几台洗衣机，裴珠泫就这样开始了挣钱生涯。

姜涩琪本来是不同意的，身为alpha的她，找起工作来其实比裴珠泫容易多了，她并不想欧尼受苦，可是裴珠泫对她说，“涩琪，你还小，你还得上学。欧尼知道你从小有绘画天赋，你就接着上这所艺高，好好学画画。欧尼可以养活你们的。放心，需要你帮忙的，我会找你的，你乖乖的，别添乱。”

知道欧尼性子的姜涩琪听到裴珠泫的话，也没法再说什么，她只能抱抱欧尼，说句“欧尼，有什么事和我说，我会陪着你的”。

事实证明，从无到有是极其困难的，特别是像裴珠泫这样有诸多限制的情况。

她不手洗，只机洗，同时还不能随时上门收送衣服，只能周末和妹妹一起出门接送订单。质量再高，打不开销路，也没办法。

所以前期，裴珠泫吃了很多很多苦，一度瘦到让人心疼。后来虽然慢慢地熬过来了，但是她需要照顾支撑两个妹妹，还得给自己买价格高昂的抑制剂，依旧过得艰苦。

在前十九年锦衣玉食的人生里，裴珠泫从未感受到过钱的重要性。如今的她，被金钱压的几乎喘不过气来，但却依然坚持着自己的执着，孤芳自赏。

得知了这样情况的朴秀荣，很是为姜涩琪一家难过，却也坚定了她之前的想法。09年生日之前的某一天，朴秀荣去找了裴珠泫。

“珠泫欧尼，我是涩琪欧尼的朋友。我今天来是想做一笔生意。我想让您帮我洗我的衣服。”朴秀荣彬彬有礼地和裴珠泫打招呼。

“是涩琪的朋友啊，好呐，本来就是洗衣店，涩琪和你说了我们店里的规矩了吧，你完了拿衣服过来就好。”裴珠泫笑意盈盈地看着眼前这个略显稚嫩的孩子，心想洗衣服而已，还生意，这孩子着实有些好笑。

“嗯，我知道的。欧尼不手洗衣服。可是我的衣服都是手洗的，怕是要麻烦欧尼了。”朴秀荣心里是尴尬的，却还是盯着裴珠泫的眼睛。

裴珠泫有些生气了，这孩子明知道自己不给别人手洗衣服，偏偏还跑过来要自己帮她手洗，真是恼人得很。

她不善地回她，“既然是涩琪的朋友我就不多说了，您请回吧。”说着还转过了身子，不去理朴秀荣。

“我知道欧尼从不手洗衣服，所以说来谈一笔生意。我会按市场价的10倍付款，就求欧尼能答应我。”

裴珠泫听到身后的声音，特别是10倍的时候，是有些心动的，可是屈服于金钱，实非她所愿，所以她未曾回头。

“欧尼，我以市场价的50倍付款。先别拒绝我，我给欧尼三天的时间考虑这笔生意。请欧尼多为两个妹妹着想，一个上艺高学绘画，一个还在长身体。今天打扰欧尼了，这是我的手机号，请欧尼想好后告诉我决定。我先走了欧尼。”朴秀荣留下自己的手机号，转身离开了裴珠泫的店里。

当晚，裴珠泫并没有和两个妹妹多说什么。她一直在纠结，犹豫，她想要她也需要那些钱，但是，她不想亲手打破自己的原则。

第二天，在亲眼看过账户余额后，裴珠泫叹了口气。晚上，她比平时多留意了一下妹妹们，却越发苦涩。

终于，她在第三天给朴秀荣打去了电话。

“朴秀荣是吗？”

“内。是珠泫欧尼吗？”

“嗯。我答应你了。但是，我只要你30倍的酬劳。另外，你得亲自上门送取衣服我不会去找你。还有，我只帮你洗衣服，鞋什么的就不要送过来了。”

“啊没问题，欧尼同意就好。谢谢欧尼啊～真的辛苦您了。”

“不客气。那就先这样吧，再见。”

“欧尼再见。”

她们的洗衣合约至此开始。

现在来看，命运从来就如此不公吗？裴珠泫并没有做错什么，却承受了几乎所有的强迫，从金钱，  
到身体。

后来姜涩琪知道了欧尼给朴秀荣洗衣服，诧异地问裴珠泫:“欧尼不是从不手洗吗？怎么破例了？”

“秀荣这孩子挺可爱的，而且她给的酬劳多些，我就答应了，不碍事。”裴珠泫看着妹妹宠溺地笑了笑，草草地结束了这个话题。

 

时间眨眼到了11年末，姜涩琪和孙胜完都要高中毕业了。孙胜完已经在高二完成了分化，顺利地成为了一名omega，虽然姜涩琪对此并不太满意。

那天分化结束，姜涩琪闻着孙胜完的橘子味信息素，皱着眉头嘟囔，“我是吸引omega聚集的alpha吗？欧尼是，你也是，烦死了。你之前还和我说你要分化成alpha继续和我闹，结果现在你变成omega了怎么办啊哼～”孙胜完本有些疲惫，听到她的话更加心累了。

她沉默了一会儿，幽幽地开口，“涩琪，你真的很烦我分化成omega吗？”

“啊？是你说想分化成alpha继续和我打闹的啊？”

“你觉得这句话的重点是我想分化成alpha吗？”

“那不然呢？”姜涩琪抬头看向孙胜完，满脸的疑惑。

孙胜完看着这样反应迟钝的涩琪，心累到不知道该说什么好了。

尴尬的氛围中，姜涩琪终于意识到了什么，她难以置信地开口，“胜完，你，你的意思是？？”

“帕布，我就是这个意思。我终于分化成了omega，我终于可以闻到你的辣炒年糕味道了，虽然橘子味和辣炒年糕味不搭配，但是，我觉得我们两个还是蛮适合的。涩琪，我们要在一起吗？”

“啊啊啊！！胜完啊！！！都怪我！我反应太迟钝了，米阿奈～我们在一起吧！！！我会照顾好你的！！”姜涩琪着急忙慌的样子着实让孙胜完觉得好笑，她看着眼前一脸真诚又傻得可爱的alpha，不禁笑出了声。

一个学声乐，一个学绘画，她们在一起后就决定要考欧洲的顶级艺术院校。两人的天赋毫不逊色，又从小浸润其中，刻苦多年，可以说是十拿九稳。

但欧洲高昂的留学费用却让姜涩琪很是困扰。

这么大额的数字姜涩琪并不想从孙胜完那里借，而欧尼平时已经很不容易了，为了姐妹们付出那么多，自己怎么好意思再提去欧洲留学的事。她一直闭口不提，悄悄地抽出不多的空余时间暗中兼职，挣得却少之又少，杯水车薪。

直到后来11年她们读高三最后一个暑假，朴秀荣才从胜完欧尼那里得知了这件事儿。她思前想后，还是去找了裴珠泫，提出定个三年合约，一次性给清欧尼三年的酬劳。

知道涩琪想法的裴珠泫在为了妹妹的理想，同时觉得这两年来朴秀荣其实还不错的情况下，答应了。

命运经常就是这样得奇妙，你以为的改变，不会到来，你意料之外的变故，却总会如约而至。

12年初，顺利毕业后的二人带着希望一同去往意大利，追寻那闪光的梦想去了。

 

她们走后没多久，朴秀荣分化了，毋庸置疑的alpha。

强烈又极具侵略性的信息素味道与多年来的冷漠性子混在一起，17岁的朴秀荣高贵疏离得像一尊站在云彩上的天神。

然而偏偏这尊神一到了裴珠泫身边，就开始自发地敛去自己的神芒，高一的她甚至抽出了周末时间去陪没有姜涩琪陪着的裴珠泫走街串巷地取送衣服。

其实裴珠泫是有一个很要好的紫色亲故的，可惜同为omega的她无法解决裴珠泫的首要安全问题，只能作罢。

不过显而易见，人和人对同一事物的感知是不同的。

虽然朴秀荣在第一时间就告诉裴珠泫自己已经分化成了alpha，但裴珠泫在之后洗她衣服的时候，依旧感觉到了强烈的不适。

这种不适，不是身体的难受，相反，它是一种前所未有的吸引，从外到内，以致于刚开始的时候，裴珠泫甚至都快要洗不下去她的衣服。

浓烈的alpha信息素让裴珠泫既沉迷又抗拒，沉迷于它的强大护佑，又抗拒于它的高傲侵略。她分明地感受着三年前那个小孩的成长，从性子的冷漠逐渐过渡为骨子里举手投足间的强大气场。

omega的本性让裴珠泫接受了朴秀荣周末的陪伴，毕竟多一个alpha，路上奔忙的自己要安全得多。

见面的时间久了，她们越发地默契起来。虽然裴珠泫的心里依然有那个小小的结，但是起码两人可以自在地以朋友身份相处，甚至暑假得知姜涩琪和孙胜完已经一同考上了心仪的学院，朴秀荣还带着裴珠泫去了趟欧洲看她们。

旅行总能或多或少地增进默契朋友间的情感，两人伴随着信息素的相融，对彼此有了更多的好感。

谁都觉得照这样发展下去，终究会多出一对幸福的恋人。可惜，命运无法想象。

 

朴秀荣读高一后交到了一个同班朋友张夏琳，这个朋友多金任性，肆无忌惮。

当朴秀荣把全部心思都放在裴珠泫身上的时候，她忽视了别人对自己的感情。她甚至还邀请了大家一起参加她的生日宴，就是这次宴会，改变了她们一生的轨迹。

当朴秀荣无数次地招呼着裴珠泫，和她热情聊天的时候，她没有注意到张夏琳正死死地盯着裴珠泫。

张夏琳从未看到过这样热情洋溢的朴秀荣，和印象里永远板着脸不苟言笑的朴秀荣对比，原来自己竟从未见过她摘下面具的样子。

是谁能让她这样？是她吗？这个女人好生美艳，五官精致的不像话，比当红的明星都要夺目三分，气质清冷，哪怕身处繁华，依旧不似俗人。

原来如此，难怪朴秀荣你的眼睛里再放不下我，有这样的尤物，你什么时候才能看到我？

之后张夏琳派人去调查了裴珠泫，当赶上裴珠泫14号开始发情的时候，她心一狠，派人在16号晚上将裴珠泫绑到了自家的酒店，并告诉她们要关到18号早上才可以进去标记她。

好巧不巧，17号上完课，朴秀荣突然心血来潮叫了张夏琳去吃饭。

饭桌上，她留意到朴秀荣给裴珠泫又是发短信，又是打电话，感觉瞒不住了，她坦白了一切。

朴秀荣当即一杯红酒浇到她的脸上，飞也似地等不上司机回来就开着车狂飙了出去。


	3. 紫色风信子(三)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从素昧平生到生儿育女，她们走过了九年的时光。
> 
> 九年的命运，原来是爱。

紫色风信子(三)

(Joyrene/90)  
(abo/ooc)  
(圈地自萌)

 

(三)

首尔的晚上有多亮呢？

裴珠泫从酒店走出来，看着灯火通明的城市，想躲却无所遁形。  
她在花丛边上蹲了一会儿，紫色亲故就到了，她把她扶上了车。

坐在副驾驶上，裴珠泫看到亲故关心的眼神，她的泪珠开始唰唰地往下掉。  
她回想起过去无数次两人向往过的所有浪漫，如今几乎全部再无希望，绝望的情绪瞬间侵入她的全身。

人在面临突如其来的变故的时候，又能怎么样？

爸妈突然走后，裴珠泫的人生被改变，她收拾好自己，为了妹妹们站了起来。

如今，被强制永久标记后的她，还能再次站起来吗？

 

她靠着抑制剂度过了发情期的最后三天。

生性敏感的裴珠泫察觉到这次比起之前用的量多，所以她特意去买了更多的抑制剂回来备着。

她想，前几年都这么过来了，就算被标记了又如何？抑制剂总归是有用的吧。

ABO的特殊决定了法律的漏洞。即使法律倾向于受害者，但也只能是补偿，而这种补偿正是建立于二者之间的共生。被永久标记的omega除非失去生命否则绝对不可能永远脱离alpha，只是当时的裴珠泫还不明白。所以法律的作用就在于强制alpha对其行为的负责，犯了罪的他们会被强制注射一种阻止他们标记其他人的药物，余生只能与事发之前的omega度过，而且受害者拥有随时向第三方举报对方不当行为以求帮助的权利。可惜，社会从来是复杂的，再完美的法律条令都不可能杜绝恶性事件的发生。法律无法阻止人心的肆意，再好的补偿都改变不了既定的事实。

不想和朴秀荣再有任何牵连，可合约的事却无法解决。巨额的违约金她赔不起，而朴秀荣之前付的钱甚至早已为妹妹们花了出去。人穷志短，裴珠泫不想短，也不想低头，可思虑良久却毫无办法。

冷静过后的裴珠泫想起已经好久没给朴秀荣洗衣服了。毕竟合约已定，收钱办事，她不能一直拖着。原则性极强的人有时候固执得让其他人觉得可笑。她在事后的第三周给朴秀荣发去了短信。

两天之后她收到了那人派人送来的衣服和一束紫色风信子。她连看都懒得看，直接就把花扔出到街上的垃圾桶里。

洗衣服的过程中，即使有若有若无的朴秀荣的信息素味道，她依旧努力做到了心无旁骛。

裴珠泫以为意外或许有了出路，可惜，意外从来不会按你的想法走下去。

当晚睡觉她被熟悉的感觉唤醒，那时她就隐约感到了不妙，因为她的发情期从来没有提前过。给自己注射过新买的抑制剂后，像以往一样的安定给了她平静，她安心地睡了过去。

几天安然无事，抑制剂似乎可以像以前一样帮她度过发情期。

却不想最后两天一切都被改变。

她第二次洗朴秀荣送来的衣服的时候，先是被又一束的花烦到，最后，被汹涌的性欲淹没。她打完所有的抑制剂，无效。她试图强制自己睡过去，却发现自己甚至已经无法昏睡。每时每刻她的大脑都在告诉她要做爱，要交合，要被操。她无法控制地思念起那个味道，那个晚上，那个人。极其稀少的清醒里，她被自己的思想所惊吓，她不敢相信自己竟然会有这些失去理性失去控制甚至可以称为变态的想法。她痛哭流涕，却又渴望一切。矛盾像是要毁灭她的大脑她的思想她的生命。最后，她在必然的沉沦里满足了自己的欲望。在亲自插入的瞬间，她清醒了一刹，还未来得及反应思考，便又陷入了黑暗的本能。

裴珠泫从昏迷中醒来，足足愣神了三分钟，刚才发生的一切像是电影般重现于她的大脑之中，她的灵魂仿佛脱离了躯体，沉默地在空中看着刚刚那个双眼没有焦距整个身体都在扭曲放荡淫乱的自己。她无动于衷地从回忆中抽出思绪，却在面庞上摸到了两条湿滑的泪痕。

她笑了。

有什么好留恋的呢？  
没了吧。  
死亡有时候也是一种解脱。

她收拾完一切，在满水的浴缸里划开了自己的手腕，决绝又坦然。

她想，终于结束了。

 

是金艺琳救了她。  
在满眼红色鲜血的刺激下她的大脑瞬间空白，能打出电话已是极致，随后便昏了过去。  
不多时救护车载着两个失去意识的人去了医院。

裴珠泫好像做了个梦，却怎么也想不起来了。睁眼是明晃晃的白，她朝四周看了看，知道自己活了下来。没有失望，也没有庆幸，此刻她好像失去了感知情绪的能力。医生走来说了一大串她也没听清。直到她感觉一双手攥紧了她的胳膊，她转头看到妹妹布满泪痕的脸，心里似乎才泛起了一丝涟漪。

“姐姐你是要像妈妈一样离开我吗？是不是我哪里不乖惹你们生气了啊？可是我舍不得你们，下次你们要走可以带我一起吗？”

一字一句，重重砸进了裴珠泫的心里。

她的心开始蚀骨地抽疼。

“对不起，小椰，对不起，姐姐错了，不会了，不会有下次了，姐姐会一直陪着你的。”

她伸出另一只手将哭成泪人的孩子揽入了自己的怀里。

 

朴秀荣不敢亲自去找裴珠泫，可是随着时间的流逝，她明白欧尼的发情期越来越近。她像热锅上的蚂蚁一样度日如年。所以她先去找了金艺琳。金艺琳当然认识这个之前和两位姐姐关系都不错经常来自己家里近来却不常见到的姐姐。听到她问姐姐的现状，金艺琳收起了笑意，严肃地问她，欧尼你知道姐姐最近怎么了吗？是不是她遇到了什么事？朴秀荣心里一颤，却不敢多说什么。后来她听到金艺琳说姐姐割腕自杀差点生死两隔的时候，浑身如坠冰窟。

她怎么也想不明白明明已经又开始给自己洗衣服像是可以坚定生活下去的人怎么会突然想要放弃生命？

她更加不敢去见裴珠泫，却又担心欧尼的身体。没有希望的日子，把朴秀荣从天神折磨成了乞丐。

朴父察觉到了女儿的怪异，问她怎么了却也得不到答案，最后愤然怒骂朴家没有她这么懦弱这么颓废这么不堪的人，有问题就去解决难道要一直逃避腐烂下去吗？

她终于孤注一掷，趁着夜色去了裴珠泫家里。

 

意料之中的拒于门外。

她苦笑，对着紧闭的门屈下了16年人生中只对已逝母亲屈过的膝。

然后沉默地打字给裴珠泫。

我会在门外等到欧尼见我为止，逃避不是办法，未来总得打算。

裴珠泫看到她的短信，又好气又好笑，还学会威胁人了嘿，我不是逃避，我就是不想见你哼，爱站多久站多久。  
转身她就去睡觉了。

 

第二天早上裴珠泫收拾好自己，准备出发去洗衣店，推开门却看到了趴倒在地上睡着的朴秀荣。她这才意识到对方真的在这里呆了一整晚，而且不是站着，是跪着。她为突如其来的丝丝心疼烦躁，伸脚踢了踢地上的人。

朴秀荣睡梦中感觉到有人碰她，便醒了过来。她揉了揉眼睛，赶紧跪直了身子，就看到了眼前许久未见的裴珠泫。突然相见的尴尬让她愣了愣神，下一秒她低下了头。

“欧尼我们可以谈谈吗？”  
“我不想谈。你先回去吧。有什么事以后再说。”  
“欧尼，我知道错了，真的，我来不是想说其他，就是单纯想要和欧尼谈谈以后。之前听说…我真的很担心您。”  
“谢谢你的关心。以后再说吧。我要去工作了。”

裴珠泫转身要走，却感觉裤脚被人大力地拽住，无法起步。

“对不起，对不起，对不起，真的，对不起……”

她听到朴秀荣沙哑又哽咽的话觉得有些不忍，回过头就看到那个印象里一直高贵冷漠的孩子卑微地跪伏在地上，死死地拽着自己的裤脚，像是抓住唯一的救命稻草一样，肩膀还不停地抖动着，她突然感到了一种悲凉。

 

高低贵贱，谁都是命运之下的棋子，又何苦彼此折磨。

 

最后她同朴秀荣谈好了未来。

 

朴秀荣躺在医院的床上看着医生治疗她的膝盖，思绪却飘到了以后。

 

往后余生，我只有你。


	4. 紫色风信子(四)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从素昧平生到生儿育女，她们走过了九年的时光。
> 
> 九年的命运，原来是爱。

(四)

 

(Joyrene/90)  
(abo/ooc)  
(勿上升真人)

 

下雪了。

夕阳被厚厚的云层遮掉，傍晚的冷气随着阳光余韵的消失而愈发强烈，入眼处皆是纷纷扬扬的雪花，它们飘落在地上形成了触手可及的白色画布。

刚到11月中旬，今年的初雪竟来得这么迫不及待。

 

裴珠泫收拾好店面，锁门转身，看到了那盆还没来得及扔掉在大雪里孤零零盛开的紫花。

明明说过拒绝的话，可这些紫花依旧会被送来，只不过落脚点从门里变成了门外。

下午刚刚随着衣服来到陌生的地方，想来也是正绽放到极致，可惜被大雪压了头，连今晚都过不去就会被冻死吧。

她走过去端起覆满白雪的花盆扔进了垃圾桶。

 

下雪天公车上人不是很多，裴珠泫随便坐了个空位，盯着车窗外面入了神。

 

今天是第一次去那里的日子。

前两周地址被送了过来，不近不远。时间过得很快，不知道她什么时候过去的，或许等了一天了。

发情期，呵，一辈子都躲不过去了吧。

 

她下车没走多远就看到了那户写在纸上的地址的现实模样。果真是有钱人，寸土寸金都可以自成庭院。

 

2903，她输入密码，走了进去。

院子不大，难得的清静，白雪加深了院落的静谧，微弱的灯光从落地窗洒在雪地上，她没有看到对方的影子。

 

裴珠泫礼节性地按了门铃，然后再次输入2903打开了房门。

直到换了鞋脱掉外面衣服坐在沙发上，对方才从拐角处走过来，穿着围裙，是从没见过的居家模样。

 

“欧尼，您来啦。”  
“嗯。”  
“我做了饭，欧尼晚上还没来得及吃吧，外面好像下雪了，您先喝点热茶暖暖身子，我马上就好。”

房子的主人给自己端来冒着热气的茶杯，殷切又略显拘谨。

“行，你忙吧。”

朴秀荣竟然做饭了，记得以前她是十指不沾阳春水的，这孩子。

 

很快听到了对方唤她，裴珠泫循着声音走进餐厅，饭香迎面而来，餐桌上端正摆放着两人份的精致饭菜，她坐进对方拉开的椅子上。

“欧尼，尝尝怎么样？”

到底还是孩子，渴望的情绪写满了整张脸。

她夹起一筷子放进嘴里，其实闻着饭香就可以知道结果，但没想到吃起来竟然更加美味。

“不错，挺好吃的。”

“那欧尼多吃点。本来第一次做还有点紧张，欧尼觉得好吃我就放心了。”

裴珠泫已经很久没看到过这孩子脸上的笑容了，如今蓦地出现，光彩依旧动人。

“你也别傻站着，一起吃吧。”

 

低温雪天里的房内，弥漫了截然不同的温暖。食物的温度随着入口的动作进入人的身体，暖到了她们的心头。

一顿晚饭下来，其实也没有那么难捱。

 

裴珠泫坐在客厅里看电视，触目所及完全没有朴秀荣的身影，她这是在躲她？

过了一会儿对方走来问自己要不要洗澡休息，她点点头，随着房间的主人走到一个卧室门口，那人便离开了。

 

她很快地洗过澡后躺在床上准备睡觉。空气中的alpha信息素其实很淡，可发情期的身体却敏感地过分，体温渐渐升高，熟悉的湿黏又充斥了下体。

裴珠泫在床上辗转反侧。

 

“欧尼，您睡了吗？”  
“进来。”

 

alpha推开门走到她床前，正发情的omega不得不屈服于对方浓烈的信息素。

“欧尼，您还好吗？”  
“闭嘴，我不想听到你的声音。”

她勾住身前人俯下身的脖子，两人一同倒在了床上。

 

对方果然再没有说话，只是吻过自己的额头就移了下去。

睡裙被解开，湿透的底裤骤然暴露，裴珠泫哆嗦了一下，有些紧张。对方好像感觉到了她的情绪，钻进去毫不嫌弃地舔上那块小小的布料，即使隔着一层东西，裴珠泫都能察觉到她的小心。她慢慢抚上对方的脑袋，用同样的谨慎。

唇舌很快深入进去，没有障碍后，所有的触感愈发放大，对方舌头的一举一动都被裴珠泫所感知，竟是前所未有的温柔。

 

这是在哪儿？屈身于自己腿间只看得到背影的是谁啊？裴珠泫在快感里恍惚起来，逐渐沉沦。

直到空虚的身体被整个填满，她才又恢复清醒，看来对方应该也要高潮了。却不想在最后一刻alpha抽出了自己的性器，来不及控制的白浊直接射到床上，甚至溅了几滴在omega光洁的侧身肌肤上。

对方很快从释放的巨大满足里抽身而出，看到一片狼藉有些愕然，随便拿了件自己的衣服仔细擦掉那几滴液体。她张嘴想要说话却想起之前的禁言令只能作罢，委屈地看着裴珠泫，指了指自己的嘴巴。

 

“没事，你说吧。”  
“欧尼，对不起，我不是故意的。”  
“脏了，要我怎么睡呢？”  
“欧尼真的对不起，换个房间吧。”  
“你不想和我睡？”  
“我怕欧尼嫌弃我。”  
“你的担心没错。可我要是再这样了怎么办？”

 

朴秀荣的眼神瞬间黯淡了几分，她不敢再看裴珠泫，盯向了别处。

“欧尼给我打电话或者发短信就行，我会及时过来的。”

“那行，走吧。”

 

很久之后的又一个下雪天，裴珠泫呆望着眼前一动不动不发一言的朴秀荣，她的思绪顺着窗外的雪花回到了如今的这个夜晚，一举一动，一言一行，回忆全部涌上来，酸涩的眼泪也随着当时的点滴唰唰地往出冒。

 

一周的同居生活过得很快，更何况对方负责了所有的日常。一日三餐，洗衣打扫，房子的主人倒像个给人打工的保姆。裴珠泫除了吃喝玩乐，别无其他。哦对，差点忘了提，那夜过后，第二天朴秀荣脖子上就戴了一个形似装饰品的项圈，后来裴珠泫才知道，那是变声器，此后的每一次交合，朴秀荣终于可以说话了，尽管不是原声。

 

生活就这么继续了下去，一月一会的约定持续着，洗掉对方拿来的衣服也持续着，连随衣服一起源源不断被送来的紫花依旧持续着。

 

13年初春节来临，远赴欧洲留学的两个人要回来了。

她们默契地选择了三缄其口，假装无事，所幸那二人没呆太久。送别离去的两人到了机场安检口，眼见那两人消失，裴珠泫看都没看朴秀荣，转身离开，被留下的孩子凝望着她渐渐走远消失于人群中的背影，伸手抓了一下，却什么都没碰到，最后她抹了一把眼角，无所谓地笑了笑。

 

三月底裴珠泫生日那天，中午她和紫色亲故从洗衣店出发准备去吃饭，没走几步就看到了朴秀荣。

那孩子站在车门旁边，傻乎乎地望着自己，裴珠泫看了心烦，语气不善地问她。

“有事？”

“欧…欧尼今天生日，想和您说句生日快乐。”

“行，我听到了。”

还没等朴秀荣回话，她挎着紫色亲故的胳膊就迈步走了。所以裴珠泫完全没有看到身后朴秀荣满脸的悲伤。

其实说到底那些难过的情绪不过是漫长时光里的一瞬，却足以让当时的你我痛彻心扉，谁也逃不掉。

 

年末的那个月，朴秀荣得了流感。

一年的相处，即使再特殊，起码让彼此少了许多开始时的戒备尴尬。曾经两人在街上偶尔相遇过，裴珠泫果然做到了见面不相识，擦肩而过的当下朴秀荣想起了在她身下承欢的对方，她见过她最美的样子，还是唯一的见证者，可惜终究是最熟悉的陌生人。那时朴秀荣虽然满足现状，却仍抱有小小的期待，即使她并不知道未来的走向。

 

“欧尼，对不起，我生病了。在努力治来着，但是这次流感有点重一下好不了，真的很抱歉。不过您放心，已经不会传染给别人了。”

一向积极的孩子此刻病恹恹的样子，时不时还吸几下鼻子，她盘腿坐在沙发前的毛毯上喝着汤药，有些不好意思地偷偷扫眼沙发上的裴珠泫。

“没事，生病了就不要忙了，这几天我来做那些活，你养好你的病。”

感冒时期的声音真的很特别，对方的小奶音嗡嗡的，裴珠泫听了喜欢得紧，她没忍住薅了两把手前毛茸茸的脑袋。

“啊…谢谢欧尼……”

太久没有这样的身体接触了，朴秀荣感受到欧尼手掌的时候差点哭出来，她低头不想让欧尼看到自己变红的眼眶。

她差点忘了，裴珠泫原本就一直是一个极其温柔的人来着。

 

感冒能使声音迷人，更可以让身体无力。

 

当晚裴珠泫发热到不行给朴秀荣打电话，对方有气无力的声音顺着话筒过来几乎消了个干净，燥热的裴珠泫等待许久，甚至觉得自己下身的床单都快要被打湿才等来了alpha。

往日生龙活虎的alpha第一次感觉到力不从心，没顶了几下就趴倒在身下人的身上，气喘吁吁。omega的欲望得不到满足，裴珠泫难耐地搂住对方想要她继续，却在看到alpha满头大汗后心生不忍。这孩子的上心她是知道的，若不是生病实在难受她绝不会把自己吊在这里。

裴珠泫拿起床头柜的面巾纸擦掉alpha额头上的湿汗，翻身坐了上去。

这种姿势她们之前是没有尝试过的。不得不说，朴秀荣太乖了，她把裴珠泫伺候得近乎完美。之后裴珠泫在忘乎所以的动作里消耗了很大的体力，却也收获了极致的快乐。

朦胧的夜色下，朴秀荣仿佛看到了自己永恒的阿弗洛狄忒。

两人成结后都已累极，她们终于暂时忘记了那些不快一起相拥入眠。黑暗中，彼此温暖的肉体成了她们睡梦里最美好的陪伴。

 

一周的时间从来没有过得这么快过，朴秀荣衷心感激这突如其来的流感，患病的身体再脆弱再难受，被心爱之人留心照顾，那感觉都比吃到蜜还要甜。

 

盛夏时节，刚刚进入末伏，哪怕是晚上没有太阳，天气依然炎热的让人受不了。裴珠泫穿着吊带睡裙窝在沙发里，无聊地看电视解闷。

“欧尼，下个月我要过生日了。”

朴秀荣端坐在另一侧的沙发椅上，裴珠泫听到她的声音扫了她几眼，两年光阴，这孩子终于要成年了。从外形到性格，她都变化很多，身材愈发挺拔，现在站起来比自己都高了两公分，以前的棱角在自己面前再也没有出现过，每次见面乖得让人挑不出毛病。细细想来，这人其实一直是个善良的孩子来着。

“那提前祝你生日快乐。”

裴珠泫端起茶几上的杯子喝了口水，微笑着回应她。

“谢谢欧尼，可是我想邀请您参加我的成人礼。”

她看见朴秀荣起身去拿了卡片回来，站在自己身前双手捧着邀请函一本正经，便起了调笑的心思。

“我为什么要去？”

她抬头一脸疑惑，撑着下巴凝视对方。

朴秀荣本来就是鼓足勇气才敢提出邀请，被裴珠泫这么一问慌了神，弯着的腰又下来了几分，眼见她抓着东西的指节用力起来，停顿片刻，才响起她的声音。

“不是…欧尼……因为成人礼比较重要……欧尼也是我很重要……不对…非常重要的人……所以就想让您去来着……我知道欧尼可能不愿意……可是我还是想表达一下心意……人这一生也就一次成年……希望欧尼能答应我……拜托了！”

裴珠泫以为自己不会再被朴秀荣所打动，可如今却依旧生了想要臣服于她真诚的心态。没有人可以拒绝得了真诚吧，至少自己不行。

“我可以答应你，但我有一个条件。”

“欧尼您说，我一定做到。”

朴秀荣激动得差点手舞足蹈，眼睛闪起光芒，直勾勾地盯着裴珠泫。

“不要向任何人透露你我的关系。”

“没问题的！谢谢欧尼！！”

裴珠泫这才拿过她捧着的卡片，却见那孩子欲言又止，她真正疑惑起来。

“你还有事吗？”

“欧尼，我好开心，我可以抱您一下嘛！”

对方直白的眼神像是要渗出实质的喜悦，裴珠泫不由得笑出了声，她站起来抬手摸了把朴秀荣的脑袋。

“不行。你生日那天才可以给你抱一下。”

“那好吧。欧尼，您真好。”

朴秀荣虽然被拒绝，却收获了最大成果，着实有点开心地头晕目眩。她一个劲的朝着裴珠泫憨憨地傻笑，明明快要成年的人了，此刻却像个孩子。

 

漫长时光里，人都会成长改变。  
有些事虽然刻骨铭心无法遗忘，但或许总归可以调整心态渐渐淡然吧。


	5. 紫色风信子(五)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从素昧平生到生儿育女，她们走过了九年的时光。
> 
> 九年的命运，原来是爱。

(Joyrene/90)  
(abo/ooc)  
(不上升真人)

 

(五)

 

朴秀荣成年了。

大概连她自己都没有想到过自己有一天会因为成人礼而如此开心。成年终于意味着可以担起责任了吧，像个真正的alpha那样，成为自己心爱的omega一生的骑士。

 

晚宴上朴秀荣一袭黑色紧身长裙，直发垂至腰间，alpha气场十足。裴珠泫在人群角落里望着那个正在台上讲话的高挑身影，突然觉得很陌生，仿佛她不认识那个人一样。是了，她们的关系太过畸形，朴秀荣在她面前从未展现过真正的自己。她明明熠熠生辉，却宁肯自敛锋芒，她本是千金小姐，却甘愿放下身段。

两年时间，到底是改变了些什么。

朴秀荣，我该拿你怎么办？

 

惦记着之前的承诺，朴秀荣一晚上都没太敢去找裴珠泫。当然，也有很大一部分原因是身为宴会的主人公过于忙碌。复杂的人脉需要良好的交际应酬，之前朴父从未带着她在各方生意伙伴面前露过脸，今日大概是女儿的成年礼让他转了性，朴父难得充满兴致，朴秀荣跟在他身后，举杯的胳膊都发酸起来才走完了一圈儿。

 

恭敬地向父亲大人道别后，朴秀荣按耐不住急切的心情大步冲向角落沙发上坐着的裴珠泫。

“欧尼！不好意思啊，有点忙现在才来看您。”  
“没关系，你今晚很耀眼，成年快乐。”  
“谢谢您！欧尼有吃饱吗？怕您一个人感觉不太好，一直担心来着，要不要再去吃点什么喝点什么？”  
“当然有吃饱，不用麻烦了你。虽然是一个人，但是我可以看得到认识的人啊，没有那么孤独的。”  
“啊，欧尼……您好像忘了点什么呢！”  
“嗯？？”

难怪这孩子一直站自己面前聊天也不坐下，原来还记着这事儿。裴珠泫看到她张开双臂，是讨要拥抱的姿势，才想起来自己之前随口开的那个玩笑。

她原来当真了，这傻孩子。

 

朴秀荣闭着眼睛感觉到欧尼轻轻环住了自己的腰，怎么办，开心到只听得见胸腔里心脏加速跳动的声音了，数不清多少个日日夜夜，如今终于等来了欧尼主动上前拥抱自己，好想哭，鼻子好酸嗷。

她把头深深埋进了裴珠泫的后颈。

 

幸好是在角落，她们旁若无人地相拥在一起，并没有几个人留意到。

只可惜，有一个人看见了，是朴秀荣父亲。

 

第二天晚上，朴秀荣被叫去了父亲大人的书房，其实她对这间屋子是极其陌生的，从小到大好像都没有进来过。

 

说来好笑，父亲大人的存在像是摆设。幼年时她不懂，以为是父亲大人工作太忙了所以才会没有时间回家，随着年龄增长，她开始怀疑自己的身世，这个家早就没有家的样子了，她不信自己是父亲亲生的女儿，怎么可能有对自己孩子的成长毫无关心的绝情父亲呢？看到鉴定报告那一刻，她失望了，失望过后便是无止尽上涌的心痛。

父亲大人，我做错了什么让您这么厌恶我，如果母亲还在的话，您还会这样吗？

 

“上次的事解决了？”

朴秀荣从进来打过招呼后站在书桌前有一小会儿了，才听到父亲的问话。

“嗯，差不多了，父亲大人。”

“你成年了，之后有什么打算吗。”

打算？成年后要有什么打算吗？无非是可以更加光明正大地陪在欧尼身边，可这和您有什么关系吗……

“父亲大人是指？”

“高中毕业后去美国留学吧，你总得学点该学的东西。”

朴父的声音毫无波澜起伏，像是在集团会议室开会一样，高高在上，不留余地。

让朴秀荣瞬间反感起来。

“我不想去。”

“理由。”

“我不想出国，首尔也有好大学。”

她第一次从父亲大人嘴里听到了不再那么冷漠却充满轻蔑的笑声。

“是因为上次那个差点让你死一次的omega。”

“对，我得陪着她。”

“你必须去。”

这毋庸置疑的声音真让人讨厌，朴秀荣的语气也愈发少了敬意。

“凭什么。”

“就凭你是我的女儿。”

“父亲大人，您以为我很想当您的女儿吗？”

这句话她想说很久了。多少年来从不知道要关心自己，如今倒是想起来了有这么个便宜女儿，所以就可以轻飘飘地用一句话来决定别人的人生吗？未免过于好笑了吧。

“你再说一遍。”

朴秀荣听出了父亲大人语气的变化，可她不想低头，特别是在这时候。

“就因为您当年提供了那颗精子现在就可以用一句话来否定女儿的意愿吗？”

 

空气安静得可怕，积怨已久的矛盾总会迎来爆发，可朴秀荣未曾想到过会是在自己刚刚成人后的第一天。

她看到原本坐着的父亲大人突然站起身，他拿起放在旁边的手杖朝自己走过来，站定后一棍子抽上了自己的腿。

他是魔鬼吧。

这根漆黑的手杖她见过，原来打在人身上这么地疼。

 

朴秀荣倒在地上双手抱头把自己缩了起来，她的父亲大人像发了疯一样挥动着手臂，毫不留情，棍子不停歇地落在她全身各处，单薄的衬衣长裤减轻不了痛感，反而却遮掉了逐渐涌出的众多伤痕。

凶器重重掠过朴秀荣后脑勺的时候，沾上了瘀黑稠黏的血迹，施暴者终于停了下来，杵着还在往下流血滴的手杖一动不动。

地上躺着的人早就失去意识了。

 

朴秀荣昏迷了整整两天时间。

 

记忆最深处只见过几次面的母亲，时而熟悉温暖时而陌生冰冷的欧尼，原本面无表情却瞬间狰狞起来的父亲，这三个人影交缠在她混沌的意识里，她谁都抓不住，也谁都逃不过，她拼命把自己缩成一团，像尚在子宫里的胎儿一样环抱住弯起的小腿，哭得撕心裂肺。

 

睁眼醒来的时候她已经忘记了黑暗痛苦的梦境，医生护士家里的老管家一堆人都站在床边紧张地看着她，朴秀荣无力地扯出笑意，终于挺过来了，幸好他不在。

 

“喂，欧尼？”  
“嗯？怎么了，有事吗？”  
“这个月欧尼别去那边了，我还在医院，一时半会儿出不去。”  
“啊？你受伤了吗？很严重？”  
“还好吧，再躺一段时间应该就差不多了。”  
“怎么会受伤，你在哪家医院？我现在过去。”  
“不用啦，欧尼别折腾了，我现在已经好多了。”  
“快点说，你现在是已经敢不听我的话了是吗？”  
“。。。我哪有，那我派司机去接您吧。”  
“行，我现在在我家里边。”

 

裴珠泫推开门走进病房，差点没认出来朴秀荣。

病床上的人额头缠着一圈白色绷带，打着石膏的双臂和右腿固定起来，正朝自己傻笑。

怎么可能不心疼难受。。。。上一次见还是在她的生日宴，这才几天时间，怎么就变成了这幅模样？

 

“都这个样子了还笑什么，你是干什么去了，出车祸了吗？怎么会伤得这么严重。”  
“看到欧尼开心嘛，不小心弄的，其实不是太严重啦，除了骨折和后脑勺破了点皮也没什么内伤的。”  
“那还说什么不用我来的蠢话，你现在的样子很吓人知道吗？这两天我来陪着你。”  
“有特护啦，哪里用得着欧尼。”  
“我知道你用不着我，今天8号了。”  
“啊？哦哦，对不起，那欧尼您就住我这屋吧。”

 

朴秀荣现在属于有心无力的状态。

 

她其实有猜到欧尼又偷偷用了抑制剂，熟悉的信息素味道有时候浓烈，有时候清淡，omega单靠闻着alpha的信息素，并不能顺利度过发情期，朴秀荣在察觉到裴珠泫的异常后后知后觉地意识到了这个事实。所以她和裴珠泫说，欧尼我好很多了已经，要不你上来吧，裴珠泫看看她还裹着绷带打着石膏的胸口和右腿，直接选择了拒绝。

 

“那个，额，我白天有问过医生，说我脑袋现在好得差不多了。。。”  
“。。。。。。你这孩子想什么呢。。。”  
“。。欧尼，我不是孩子，我已经成年了。您不难受吗。。。医生都说可以了。。。”  
“。。。那。。就在这儿吗？”  
“额，您想在哪，我叫人把我抬过去也不是不可以。”  
“。。。。。。算了，我去锁门。”

 

朴秀荣看到裴珠泫想关灯却又放弃的时候不由自主地扬起了嘴角，这是她俩第一次在如此明亮的环境下做爱，害羞的兔子欧尼一定会很有趣。

她让自己闭上眼睛。

还不忘垫高自己的脑袋。

处于黑暗中的朴秀荣感受着她的一举一动，在感觉到裴珠泫轻抚上自己头顶后，她睁开了双眼。

 

入眼是欧尼最神秘也最动人的地方，一整片黑色森林像忠诚的守卫般护在最外面，顺着森林边缘往里走中间那朵粉色小花清晰可见，它合拢在一起的花瓣正微微抖动，上面停留着好多晶莹透亮的露珠。

真的很美。

 

朴秀荣侧脸轻轻啃咬了一下裴珠泫的大腿内侧嫩肉，便看到有一大滴水珠笔直地落在自己的锁骨之间。她向上看去，兔子欧尼果然紧闭着眼睛，用力咬着自己的下唇，一副如临大敌的模样。

 

“欧尼，脖子上落了水，有点不舒服，帮我擦掉好嘛？”

裴珠泫用自己那双小兔子眼睛难以置信地瞪着她。

“额。。。是真的会不自在。。欧尼忘了我的手动不了吗。。。。”

片刻后，裴珠泫终于伸手抹去了朴秀荣颈间的那点水痕。

“欧尼再下来些好吗，不是太能够得到。”

她合起了双眼，在感觉到裴珠泫抓着自己头发的力道加大后，微仰起下巴吻了上去。

 

很多时候唇舌带给人的快感并不会亚于性器官的交合，特别是当下裴珠泫骑坐在朴秀荣脑袋上方，正对的墙上还有着医院特有的装饰，这份独特的冲击力无与伦比。没有坚持多久，下身大量蜜液就争先恐后地随着对方舌头抽插的动作一涌而出，洞口还在抽搐着，罪魁祸首轻舔上去给自己放松，全身都软下来的裴珠泫无力地扶住墙面，开始消化头脑意识里愈发强烈起来的羞耻感。

 

朴秀荣看着裴珠泫穿好衣服，给自己清理收拾完一切后走去了卫生间。

 

下边的凸起毫无意外地没被察觉注意，这该死的欲望真让人难受。

朴秀荣拼命想甩去脑海里自动循环播放的刚才发生的一切，这些本来绮丽至极的画面此刻却成了最深的诱惑来源，自己的性器愈发昂扬挺立，她却连摸一摸都做不到。

 

裴珠泫从卫生间出来，正准备睡觉就看到了满头大汗的朴秀荣。

“你这是？？”  
“欧。。欧尼，我难受。。。。”

罢了，她现在只是个连胳膊都动不了的病号。裴珠泫做好心理建设，走去了床边，右手伸进那人裤子里套弄起来。

 

朴秀荣的欲望变得硕大滚烫。

粘稠的乳白液体开始从顶端小孔逐渐淌出。

沾染上了裴珠泫的整只手。

 

临睡前朴秀荣想，欧尼当时没撒手，事后也没着急擦净，都过去了这么久，她终于是不再那么厌恶自己了吧？

真好。

还有机会的幸运感，再渺小，都可以让人心生满足。

 

伤筋动骨一百天，三个多月，整个秋天，朴秀荣没见到父亲大人一眼，好像把自己打到右腿双臂胸肋都骨折掉后脑也破皮流血的凶手不是他一样。

 

十二月朴秀荣在家里听见老管家叔叔让自己为留学做准备的时候，感觉浑身血液瞬间冰冷冻结起来，原来自己人生中最可怕的噩梦，竟然是仅剩的唯一骨血至亲，太讽刺了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。。。。

状似疯癫的朴秀荣什么都没拿，一个人踏着风雪走上了离家的夜路。

 

满身是雪，刺骨的寒意，她在漆黑一片中又回到了还没离开几天的地方，整栋房子空无一人。

朴秀荣如孤魂野鬼般游荡至裴珠泫的房间，把自己缩进依旧残留着欧尼熟悉味道的被窝里哭得上气不接下气。

 

一语成谶。


	11. 紫色风信子(番外七夕篇)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day2要回归啦！  
> 激动之余本单身狗闲来无事速打短篇番外一则，祝各位七夕快乐~
> 
> 内含kj，不喜慎入。

紫色风信子(番外七夕篇)

 

(Joyrene/90)  
(abo/ooc)  
(不上升真人)

 

背景17.8.28(七夕）

 

七夕这天晚上，朴秀荣戴着眼罩坐在沙发上无所事事。刚才欧尼让她在沙发上呆着，说有礼物要送给她，她欢呼雀跃了好久，谁知感觉花儿都要谢了还没动静。看不见的情况下听觉会变得更加清晰，她正胡思乱想着，耳朵里传来细碎的声音。

“欧尼吗？你唔…………”

还没说完整句话，一只手按住了自己的嘴巴，熟悉的话音响起。

“乖，别出声。”

她随即放下心来，却又满怀期待，像被小猫挠过一样痒痒的。

 

裴珠泫的手抓起她的小腿，原本盘起来的腿被放平，她甚至感觉自己好像碰到了欧尼的身子，她愈发疑惑不解。

直到对方撩起自己的睡裙，小腹处传来灼热的鼻息，她还没来得及反应思考，欧尼的小舌就滑过了她的敏感凸起。

她终于意识到了怎么回事。

 

“欧尼？？？”

没有回音，对方的动作没停。棉质的面料很快被外面的口水和里面的渗出彻底打湿，紧紧贴上逐渐苏醒昂扬起来的性器。

或许是隔着一层布料不舒服，她感觉欧尼脱下了自己的底裤，没有阻拦的欲望终于被含入温暖的口腔。

 

朴秀荣从未被如此对待过。

所以她觉得再这样下去用不了多久自己就要射了。

“欧尼，别这样，好吗？”

许是听出她话音里的不对劲，正忙碌的对方停了下来。

“怎么了？你不喜欢？”

“不是，我觉得没有必要。”

裴珠泫发誓她从来没有听到过朴秀荣这样的语气。自己本来是想给她个惊喜，怎么就弄巧成拙了？她沉思一会，似乎找到了答案。

 

“欧尼，我摘眼罩了。”

脱离黑暗后，朴秀荣看清了眼前的场景。

裴珠泫跪坐在她面前，准确说，是在她的两腿间。赤裸的下身还暴露在空气中，得不到爱抚的小东西颤颤巍巍的。裴珠泫抬头看着自己，眼神里满是她看不懂的情绪。往下对方嘴边还沾有透明的液体，她前倾身子，探手想要帮她擦干净。

对方侧开脸躲过去了。

朴秀荣终于意识到自己大概说错了话。

 

“欧尼，我不是故意的。”

“然后呢？朴秀荣，你又想给我道歉？”

沙发上的人有些尴尬，只好抓抓头发，低下脑袋沉默起来。

“我问你，我们什么关系？”

裴珠泫看着她的样子，气不打一出来，却还得耐着性子开导她。

“唔……在一起的关系？”

“那我是你的？”

“欧尼当然是我的欧尼！”

裴珠泫想扒开她的脑子看看里面都有点啥，她努力忍住了这个冲动。

“还有呢？”

她眨巴着大眼睛笑意满满地直视朴秀荣。

“女…女朋友？”

“既然我们是恋爱关系，我还是你的女朋友，做这些为什么没必要？嗯？我这样你不舒服吗？”

朴秀荣被她温柔的语气和眼神俘虏了。

“欧尼，我舍不得你这样。”

 

她黑色瞳孔里，只有自己的面容。裴珠泫突然就感觉到胸口开始发酸抽疼，没有了，真的，再没有谁会比她更爱自己了。

她跪立起来，紧紧拥住了坐在沙发上的朴秀荣。

“喂，你…你还听我的话吗？”

“欧尼在说什么，我什么时候不听你的话了。”

“那你今晚就别多嘴也别多想。我给女朋友的礼物她要是拒绝的话我会很没面子的。”

裴珠泫调整好心情从对方怀里撤出来，没正眼看朴秀荣。她伸手戳了戳眼前赤裸的腺体，嘴角悄无声息地扬了上去。

 

“欧尼，谢谢你。”

笑意还没来得及扩大，就被扼杀，朴秀荣探身吻住了她的唇。对方灵活的舌头顷刻滑入自己嘴里，缠绕着原住民跳起一支又一支的舞曲，直到音乐消失，入侵者才意犹未尽地退了出去。

裴珠泫睁开眼睛，对面恋人的脸颊微微泛红，闪着亮光的眼眸里装满了沉甸甸的爱意和温暖。

 

真好，我们终于可以幸福下去了。

秀荣，不用谢的，其实我也很爱你。

 

第一次用嘴，还是很难适应。虽然朴秀荣早已洗过澡的身体没有任何奇怪的味道，甚至腺体还散发有她独特的信息素，可是自己依然觉得陌生。

她努力回想查阅过的资料，伸出舌头细细舔舐起来，从根部到顶端，不落过一块地方，同时想起无人照料的旁边，她用手抚摸上去开始轻轻地揉搓。渐渐蔓延起一根根充血的青筋，柔软的性器再次发硬变热，她闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地含了下去。

恋人的性器大得过分。刚才还未发觉，如今它全部涨起来，裴珠泫感觉自己根本没有办法把它含进嘴里。她想起来之前看到有说这种情况下要进行深喉，不想让朴秀荣难受，她尝试了一下，恶心的感觉瞬间袭来，她只好吐出腺体。

乳白色的黏滑开始从前端断断续续地冒出来，她舔了一下，没有想象中的腥涩，只是如朴秀荣一样地发甜。

她彻底没了顾忌，尽全力吞吐恋人粗壮的性器，还时不时分离开，用舌头抚慰顶端的小孔。

 

一直没有动作的朴秀荣突然按住她的脑袋，吞吐的动作被迫停下，紧接着腺体就在她嘴里射出大量的液体，灌满了整个口腔甚至是喉咙，来不及吞咽的裴珠泫开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。

 

朴秀荣从短暂失神中醒来，正好看到了眼前干呕不止的裴珠泫。她双手无力地搭在自己的膝盖，胸前脖颈下巴上都沾染有那些液体，眼眶红红的，脸上还有泪痕，她从没有见过这样狼狈的欧尼，整颗心瞬间被狠狠揪住。

“欧尼……对不起……我…我……不是故意的……”

她伸出一只手环到裴珠泫身后给她顺背，另一只手慌乱地抓起手边的睡裙想要擦掉欧尼身上的白浊。

“没…没事，乖，我没事。”

欧尼伸手探上她的脑袋，轻抚两下，温柔地笑了起来。

“秀荣，我也很爱你的。别怕，未来我会陪你一直走下去。”

 

脑袋里好像有什么东西开始苏醒，沉寂多年的炽热情感顺着滑落下来的眼泪一涌而出，朴秀荣哭出声来，像孩子钻入母亲的怀抱一样死死拥住了身前的爱人。

 

这么多年了，她们终于学会了放过彼此，放过自己。

她们终于抓紧了命运。


End file.
